What is the least common multiple of 30 and 42? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(30, 42) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 30 and 42. We know that 30 x 42 (or 1260) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 42 until we find a number divisible by 30. 42, 84, 126, 168, 210, So, 210 is the least common multiple of 30 and 42.